The present invention relates essentially to a portable device for straightening out tubes or pipes, in particular, tubes made from plastics material such for instance as high density polyethylene.
As known such tubes or pipes are used for the conveyance of various fluids such as gases but there are problems which are encountered in relation to the butt-and-butt junction of two pipes.
To do this, people were satisfied until now with putting two tube sections end to end which were connected by means of a for example electrically weldable sleeve coupling. However upon leaving the reel or winder the ends of the tube sections exhibit as is understandable a somewhat curved or bent end. Heretofore the bent or curved ends of two tube sections were connected together so that the assembly with a sleeve coupling could be difficult to be carried out owing to the necessarily imperfect alignment end to end and axial registering relationship of the ends of the tube sections to be assembled.